1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PC (Personal Computer) camera, in particular to a PC camera with various applications, which is capable of operating as a digital camera and a digital audio reproducing apparatus independently by separating from a PC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present times, a PC (Personal Computer) camera is used for a video conference. The PC camera adopts a USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard in order to interface with a PC directly.
However, in the conventional technology, the PC camera can operate only when it is connected to the PC, and it only has a function for transmitting a photographed image to the PC.
Accordingly, the conventional PC camera can not be used as a camera after it is separated from the PC.